LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Recap/Firenza Junior
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior is an upcoming spin-off with 12 episodes. This is also the first Spin-off of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. The story will be in transcript style like the original storyline and will be during the end of Season 2; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga. Note: It should not be separated from Death Arc. ''Summary ''Happens after The Corbin Files (2036 part), during Death Arc (2036 part) & Eckidina Arc (Angel Sub Arc). In 2013, the corrupt Duke Firenza of England was killed by Pandora under the Hidden One's order. His son, Carl, with a special blood type that Pandora was highly curious of, was saved and raised by a warlock. For years, Carl did not know about his true parentage and lived as a Royal Air Force soldier, fighting against Carissa and the KnightWalker Family, but in 2036, Michael Langdon came for him and put him inside a prison owned by Neo Inquisition. After that, Carl finally knew about his parentage. He started to feel disturbed for it. However, it turned out that Duke Fireza was protective to his child and protected his son for a while before his death, thus redeeming himself. Forgiving his father and feeling a desire for revenge against Pandora, Carl tried to steal the Grand Grimoire from Michael so that he could travel back in time to kill Pandora and avenge the Duke... thus a new member of Team Witness shall appear. ''Tropes Associated with Firenza Junior ---- "#-A" Tropes *'Aborted Arc:' Inverted. The Aborted Arcs from ''The Corbin Files, like that of Fiamma of the Right were reused in Firenza Junior. Due to the Aborted Arcs from Eckidina Arc, however, some of the characters who was intended to survive this spinoff would had their full story completely told in this spinoff and got Killed Off For Real as a result. *'Arc Word:' Redemption. Many villains in this story pull Heel-Face Turn and even Redemption Equals Death in the story, and even Maria Arzonia, who was the Big Good in the story, seeked absolving from the titular Villain Protagonist of the story - among many others she had hurted - out of pure grief and remorse. ''"B" Tropes *'Being Good Sucks:' During the battle of Bethlehem, Carl no longer called himself a "hero" and despised anyone who dared to call him so, since he was betrayed by those who had been trusted and deserted by the world of which he once stood for with every heroic deeds he tried to make. Considering the word "hero" to be nonexistent and only was a signal of downward spiral of life, Carl later fully calls himself a demon. *'Big Bad:' Melancholia, the leader of Langdon Orphans and Michael Langdon's Dragon-in-Chief, becomes the main threat towards La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and its allies from Catholic Rebels, being responsible for Carl's descent into the dark side and horror. Michael, on the other hand, is more of a Greater-Scope Villain in this entry. *'Big Good:' Maria Arzonia, who pulled a Heroic Sacrifice in the previous story, returned as the main heroine of the story Back From the Dead and became the guide in Carl's life, seeking redemption for him and even herself while fighting against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and the KnightWalker Family. *'Bittersweet Endings / Ray of Hope Ending:' The ending of ''Firenza Junior is at least a better one than The Corbin Files with its Ray of Hope Ending, although the entire story was darker and more serious than The Corbin Files. Melancholia was defeated by Carl and FOLIE was destroyed, but he was sent back into the past because of saving Maria from Michael. He later appeared in Maria's mind palace, promising that he would meet her once more and gave his advice on her, revealing that he completely forgave her and began to defrost back to his caring past self, even if it's just a little. **Michael lost his second-in-command and his greatest project, so this time he failed, but he still had his power over the Catholic Church. He got the Grand Grimoire back to him, made a pact with the Fallen's Essence. His plans never ended and he still had more chances to strike back. **In order to search for Karma Maxwell, Magilou left Arzonia Family without stating the true reason, but she promised that she and Maria would meet again, just like Carl did. **Helene Hawthorn and most of the Merry Melody chose to stay with Catholic Rebels for now in order to seek out more about the Blackness as well as Selina's whereabouts. They still tried to bring others joy and happiness in order to make them brave enough to face the cruel world. **Melancholia's subconciousness was teleported back to Purgatory and was sealed by Moloch inside, but she swore that this was never over. *'Bloodier and Gorier:' As a result of being Darker and Edgier than the main entry, many battles will be more brutal in both physical and psychological levels than Death Arc, especially those that involved Carl, who wasn't hestitate to commit brutal kills that Maria usually trying to avoid. Carl was also more like a cold-blooded torturer than a true warrior, and he called his motive as punishment. *'Brick Joke:' Remeber the paprika and chilli oil Maria used awkwardly to test Matt's capability? In the prequel episode, it was revealed that it wasn't Maria's idea, but the idea of Father Hugue who tried to troll Matt due to the latter drank his cup of wine once during their meeting. Matt later used them to fight against the Langdon Orphans' troops, calling them his secret weapons. ''"C" Tropes *'Children Are Innocent:' Most of the children (that were never manipulated by Langdon Orphans) in general is a lighter shade of darkness in this story. The children in London acts much less amoral and jerkish than many adults. They were grateful that Helene, a Friend to All Children, save them and gave them free balloons, candies and ice creams to comfort them, so much that the realized that Melancholia was lying and the killing game was ridiculous. As a result of this, they appeared and stopped the adults, especially their parents, in stopping them from attacking the Real Arzonia's Family. Immediately afterwards, Helene stated that children were absolutely the most innocent victims in this war, since they knew nothing to do, and she blamed the London citizens for making their kids crying - something which Helene considers as the most brutish wrongdoing ever. *'Continuty Nod:' This actually shows many specific events after the ending of ''The Corbin Files, including Maria's actions under the coerce from the villains' side, which made her pratically a sinner in the public's eyes. The battle between Maria and Carl also mirrored the fight between Acqua of the Back and Maria, as a KnightWalker Cyborg, Brainwashed and Crazy. *'Cruel and Unusual Death:' All of Carl's intentional victims suffer this, from being self-destructed, to being killed in headshot, being mauled by hungry stray dogs, and being tear apart by Carl himself with bare hands. Considering many of them are actually deserving their death, it's rather complicated. ''"D" Tropes *'Darker and Edgier:' Played straight. Due to being firmly connected with ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc which is already gone darker than its previous installment, Firenza Junior proved to be even darker than The Corbin Files beforehand and even the Death Arc. Some of the Densier and Wackier moments that came from nowhere in the third episode was actually imagination of Matt Butcher to forget what he saw from Magilou's fight from the agents of Langdon Orphans. It ended up as Heartwarming Moment when Maria shielded Magilou and asked her to join her crusade. **Not only there's more involvement of psychological horror which is also corresponded with Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc, the spinoff is notable for recycling the Aborted Arc in The Corbin Files and creating a more menacing atmosphere. **The story is by far the darkest entry even in LOTM: WoSH due to its introduction of the very first Villain Protagonist in CIS Productions' story, describing his descent into madness and darkness as well as the impact caused by his actions. It also broke the record of the largest named body counts of major characters from LOTM: WoSH story, 75% of them killed by this one single character. *'Denser and Wackier:' Subverted from the sixth episode... or maybe subverted all along. Although it became darker in progress, the first five episodes of the story, especially from the second to the fourth episodes, actually shown to be much more comedic, until the introduction of Byzantine Parang. However, it was revealed in the Retcon later that those comical moments were merely Matt's imagination to hide Maria's insecurity, being some fantasized sequence to hide the true darkness behind the real events, especially when it was connected to Magilou's join into Arzonia's family, which was revealed to be far more intense than the third episode had offered us. It ended the same, but with a fierce battle instead of some absurd meeting that Matt had imagined. *'The Dreaded:' Carl Robinson, especially after he became a Langdon Orphan ally, was proved to be much more menacing than Azul Jissele and Katarina Couteau for lacking of their comical moments. His brutality is nearly on the same level of Elesis Du Tirial. Even after he left Langdon Orphans, he was still one of darkest, most disturbing, most serious and most dreadful main characters in CIS-Verse stories. You can tell that Carl is a walking slaughter house, and his killing proved to be much more brutal. ''"E" Tropes "F" Tropes *'Final Boss:' Zigzagged with Melancholia (if you think she is NOT a Disc-One Final Boss compared to FOLIE) is the final sentinel enemy fought by Arzonia's Family, since the Post-Final Boss is a mindless Generic Doomsday Villain. Like that against Michael Langdon in ''The Corbin Files, Melancholia had a three-phased boss fight, morphing between her human form, her impure Black Demon form and eventually, her Supreme Croatoan form when her virus proved to be so potent that it eventually suppressed the Blackness (Firenza Blood). **'Post-Final Boss:' Zigzagged with FOLIE, the final antagonist of Firenza Junior, started to take motion after Melancholia was defeated and was rendered motionless to her presumed death. In spite of its ginormous size, FOLIE was a bit easier than Melancholia due to being a Generic Doomsday Villain. Nevertheless, it never meant that FOLE wasn't dangerous to begin with, since it was still a dangerous and destructive ocean monstrosity. *'Foil:' As the story progressed, it's safe to presume, or even comfirm, that Maria Arzonia and Carl Robinson is this with each other. Both of them endured harsh childhood and resented their biological father, and both of them had endured tragedies when very young. Their life crossed when Maria was forced to join Nio Hashiri and the Arzonia Brothers' fray and had Carl's parents killed right in front of him, even though it was an unwilling act. Both of them tries to make the world a better place and sees those who are good to them as family, but Maria kept on her belief on her friends (since they never betrayed them) while Carl became dubious after he was sold by those he considered as companions. Moreover, Maria and Carl were both manipulated into committing some destructive act by the villains, though Maria was brainwashed while Carl had his hatred and sorrow manipulated as he believed everything were going after his wish. That's why Maria tried to redeem Carl no matter what, as she found him being so similar to herself and tried to save him before he became just a pawn like her. Above all, Maria wasn't trying to forgive Carl when she tried to redeem him; quite the contrary, Maria wanted Carl's own forgiveness instead. *'Fully Absorbed Finale:' The final episode of Firenza Junior ends nearly every unfinished parts appeared by the end of The Corbin Files, especially those concerned with Carl Robinson's resolution to accept himself. ''"G" Tropes *'Get the Crap Past the Radar:' Zigzagged. Due to being Darker and Edgier, ''Firenza Junior is the very first LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow entry that the profanity - though very rare and mild of them - hasn't got censored. Characters, in spite of this, include people who swears on the scene and people who would follow the trope and chose not to, especially with Matt as a Sir-Swars-A-Lot and Maria as an All Women Are Prudes-type of character that hated profane. **'Curse Cut Short:' However, sometimes when Maria was too angry, she nearly sprouted profane as an example of O.O.C. is Serious Business, and at that point, she restrained herself from committing blasphemy. *'Go and Sin No More:' A mutual one between Maria and Carl. Carl eventually forgave Maria, who killed his parents unwillingly, under the condition that Maria's atonement should be genuiue. In turn, Maria invited Carl to atone along with her and save life, regarding as a prison-excluded sentence for Carl's immoral actions under the Langdon Orphans. Eventually, they forgave each other and became friends. Even so, it should be noted that Maria herself was seeking Carl's forgiveness first, since her actions drove Carl into a cycle of revenge against her in the very first place. *'Good Colors, Evil Colors:' The heroic Catholic Rebels and their allies (save for the Witch Cult and renegade nuns from Catholic Church) have bright primary colors and pastels, while the villainous Langdon Orphans uses black in most of their forms. **Zigzagged with the morally questionable Villain Protagonist, Carl Robinson, who has light silver hair in his final form but wears a dark brown longrobe. He later keeps this form even after his Heel-Face Turn, showing at least he won't renounce his newfound power. **Averted by Fiamma of the Right, who wears bright scarlet. ''"H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes *'Nominal Hero:' Carl in the last quarter of the story. He returned back to the New Arzonia Family once more, but he still acted distant, cold and harsh. His brutal ways towards his enemies remains, since he believed his original soft side made him weak. He also despised the weak and used military ways to administrate his faction, in order to make others stronger. This proved to be a worthy act, which not only boosted Catholic Rebels into a true army, but also influenced Maria's way of discipline the entire Catholic Rebels. "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes *'Sequel Hook:' The part of Abel Nightroad departing Arzonia Family led directly to the events of the upcoming next spinoff, ''Scorched. In the meantime, Maria and her remaining companions moved on to topple the KnightWalker Alliance in order to save the world and not to fail Carl, leading their appearance in Tales of a Lost Hero, which is their debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings main entries. *'She's All Grown Up / Statuesque Stunner:' Maria Arzonia, already tall in her human form, shot up twice in the spinoff and matured into a much taller figure than her former self due to her Plot-Revelant Age Up, all made due to befitting her Counterpart Comparation towards the former Witness, Ichabod Crane, who was no less a tall man to begin with. **Played straight with Selina Strawberry, who now nearly hits eight feet mark. ''"T" Tropes *'Teens Are Monsters:' The Langdon Orphans are mostly above 13 and under 20, with their tendency and cruelty unhinged, and their seemly innocent appearance deceiving others. **Subverted on the Teens part with Nio Hashiri who revealed herself to be actually 43 years old stuck in a child body due to the Lunar Coven experiments. *'Teens Are Short:' Averted with Maria. "U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Villainous Breakdown:' Melancholia/Plaisir in the final phase of battle, as she took her own combination of the Firenza Blood and then the Supreme Croatoan Virus, breaking her own sanity in the last ditch of attempt to kill Arzonia's Family. In her final Supreme Croatoan Form, Melancholia pratically lost it and became an insane and violent monster that barely had any rationality. Refusing to be referred as "Plaisir" anymore, Melancholia attacked Maria out of blind fury and rejected mercy, stating she would bring the whole world down with her. "W" Tropes *'Wham Episode:' Plenty of them, one by one. **In the Name of Saints'' - Maria Arzonia is Back From the Dead. Need to say more? **''Meltdown'' - Mary Spencer being possessed by the Byzantine Parang. Esther Blanchett betrayed Catholic Rebels under the Firenza Blood's influence. Carl somehow went into a berserk state (later revealed to be Nio Hashiri's fault) and started to slaughter. The Catholic Rebels received its first major blow. **''Deeper Terror'' - Carl killed Mary Spencer and got imprisoned as a result. He cursed Maria and started to show signs of mental unstability. **''Carl's Weak Spot'' - Carl's motive of killing Mary Spencer and his darkness memory began to unfold. Turned out, Mary Spencer wasn't as sympathetic as she seemed since she lured Carl into Michael's trap, and Carl's reason of distrusting her from the beginning - even killing her all of a sudden - were explained. Arzonia Brothers were responsible for killing Carl's friends and burned down a town he once resided, and Carl's parents was revealed to be killed by none other than Maria Arzonia, who was coerced by her brothers and pulled the trigger unwillingly. Cain Knightlord arrived and started to manipulate Carl's sorrow. **''Return of Old Friends'' - The return of Eva Frankenstein and Adam Frankenstein, the explanation of Celestia Ludenberg's survival, and the introduction of Seth are memorable moments, but none of them could be more important than Carl officially joined the Langdon Orphans and assited Cain's dark plans. This episode marks the junction of the story, tying up nearly every loose plot points in one place. ''"X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings